


Don't be sad

by Wtchy_Go7



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imaginary Friends, Maybe - Freeform, Platonic Relationships, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, and I was sad as fuck, i wrote this out of boredom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wtchy_Go7/pseuds/Wtchy_Go7
Summary: After another argument Dream felt even more lonelier than he already was but luckily he has a friend by his side to help or atleast keep him company
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Clay | Dream, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Luke | Punz, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Luke | Punz & Sam | Awesamdude, Niki | Nihachu & Ranboo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 24
Kudos: 376





	1. Being lonely is sad

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Dream amp fanfic! I was feeling sad so I wrote this and I got this idea from reading a lot of ghost Dream.
> 
> I also based this off of my real experiences specially the imaginary friend part I hope you ENJOY

"JUST TELL ME YOU HATE US"

"No I don't!! I would never hate you"

"That's bullshit!"

"You don't care about us! You said it yourself" 

"I-" Dream looks down his fist clenched in his pockets, 'Why wouldn't they just listen'. "Just say you hate us Dream" George repeated voice cracking.

Dream hated this. He hated seeing his friends hurt. He didn't like this conversation either

"I don't!!" He said looking back at them. "Then why the fuck are you doing this then!!" Sapnap said fist clenched. "I'm doing all of this to protect you" Dream tries to reason  
"Stop using that goddamn excuse" Quakity said anger lacing his voice. "But I-" He was cut off by George putting his hand up "I'm done with your excuses" He said turning to leave followed by Sapnap and Quakity both glaring at Dream.

Dream. Ever so thankful for the mask. Covered his face as tears fell slowly. The Loneliness wrapping itself around him making him self aware. His hands wrapped around him as he turned and left.

"How did it go?" His newly found friend said. Dream just shook his head and continued walking to where ever his legs would take him. His friend follows along "Don't be sad!! You'll get them back someday!" His friend cheered. Even though he knew his friend isn't real he still loves it. It made him happy  
"Yea...I guess" He replied feeling a little better.

He looked up to see the sight of a blown up logstedshire. Dream sighed and sat down at the beach. For some odd reason he felt comfort in this place, but now it just felt cold and sad. He leaned back and watched the sun go down. His friend floating beside him.

He looks at his friend realizing it looks like him but younger and has a sad mask. He laid down letting his friend ramble about what they should do tomorrow. Soon after he falls asleep his little friend watching over him.


	2. ....I know...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dream woke up to a prank He chased his friend that led him to something cold....
> 
> He didn't like the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was bored and had an idea after reading more stories or more over re reading Monophobia by lamplight143 (great story btw)
> 
> I was going to post this tomorrow but my friend said just go for it so here it is

( all his friends had left him, He felt lonely. something he wasn't used to.

He wrapped his arms around himself tears slowly forming, in this moment he was thankful to have his mask. He turns around and walks not even bothering to look back.

He walked and walked until he realized he went to far off the smp. 'Who would even care if he was gone' the voice in his head said

He perked up hearing a river near by. He walked towards it. The river had big rocks that can be walked on. he took off his boots putting it b under a tree.

He sat on one of the rocks watching the fishes swim around. hugging himself the air feeling colder than usual "How unfortunate" he muttered remembering everything that happened hours ago. tears started to fall

"Please don't cry..." He heard a voice say)

\-------------------------------

Dream woke floating on the ocean near the beach "why..."He muttered as his friend appeared beside him. "A little dolphin accidentally pulled you" The ever so cheerful voice of his friend said as he swam back to the beach. He groaned turning to his giggling friend "You planned that didn't you" He said in a playful tone.

His friend only giggled more running away. "Catch me if you can". Dream laughed and chased after his unseen friend forgetting his clothes still being wet. It laughed and flew. "THAT ISN'T FAIR" he said climbing on to a tree jumping one to another as his friend yelped. Flying faster but Dream was quick and stealthy. Thanks to the manhunts

He ended up catching up to it "CAUGHT YOU" Dream said tackling or more of passing through his friend. falling face first into....Snow? How did end up here.

He sat up rubbing his face. He shivered in the cold realizing his clothes still wet. "Where are we?" Dream asked looking around and then at the sky. Snowflakes falling slowly. His friend floats down beside him "I think we lost the campsite" it said sitting down in front of him he frowned taking off his mask seeing that it's cracked he sighed. 

"Don't frown! Turn that frown upside down! We'll find our way back to logstedshire eventually" the kid said trying to cheer him up "I hope so". Dream sighed once again hugging himself feeling cold so cold. "I'm sorry I can't warm you" His friend said sadly sitting beside him as he leans back on a tree to cold to even move. "I'm sorry I can't do anything" it said looking down. "It's ok Ci.... I'll be fine" Dream reassures the child beside him deciding to just call it Ci for now.

'Why did this have to happen to me?' He thought as he stared up at the sky. A few minutes ago he was happily playing, Feeling like a kid again and then seconds later he's in the cold feeling miserable again. 'is this how Tommy felt? God, this is awful, But then again...I probably deserve it' "NO YOU DON'T!!" Ci yelled shakily. Dream looks at them and then at the snow "I miss them" he mumbled earning a sad shaky hum from his friend.

"I hate the cold" Dream said hugging himself tighter holding his mask to his chest. "I hate being alone" his green eyes became glossy as tears started to form "I hate what I did..." He trailed off tears now falling freely. Ci looks at Dream and then at the blue flower in front of them. Ci makes their hand solid something Dream didn't noticed and then takes the flower placing it on Dream's knees. Dream looks down at the flower sniffling "I miss playing With Wilbur..."

"D-dont be sad....I hate seeing you sad" Ci said, it leans on him as tear marks appeared on its mask.  
Dream looks at the kid version of him and then up at the sky "I hate seeing you sad too" He mumbled voice quivering from the cold. "I'm tired.." He trailed off eyes half lidded. "I know". "I want to sleep...". "I know"

"I'm sorry I can't do anything"  
"It's ok... Everything is ok"

A blurred silhouette reached his vision before his eyes completely closed.

"What happened to you kid?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter....damn I just love making characters suffer


	3. Some hope in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philza finds Dream yada yada!  
> Warning: Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this looks sloppy.
> 
> I hadn't got enough sleep

He never expected this. Not after what he has done He never expected to see the most powerful person in the server. Looking so vulnerable...

"What happened to you kid?" He asked

\----------------

Philza was just hunting, Wilbur tagging along cause he said and I quote "Tommy is trying to build another tower again....And It's boring".

The older sighed as they rushed back to stop the child. "Not again....Techno is gonna pissed when he sees another tower after taking the old one down". Wilbur giggled floating beside his father.

He stops in his tracks looking around. "Something wrong?" His father ask turning to look at him. Without hesitation Wilbur flew to the opposite direction "Wil- ugh" He groaned and ran after him.

Phil perked up hearing someone talking. He turned and saw Wilbur floating holding some blue. He placed a hand in his son's shoulder and then walked over to where the ghost was looking at.

\-------------

And that led him to the situation now. He sighed and took off his cloak wrapping it around the man in front of him. Dream groans making the older frown.

Phil then picked him up, The younger leaning on his chest "Warm..." Dream mutters his hand clutching on Philza's shirt and the other holding the cracked mask. 'He feels hot....I need to check him later' He thought

"Yea kid..." He said turning around and walked over to where Wilbur is. "Oh it's Dream!" The ghost said tilting his head "Come on let's go home yea?" Wilbur nods in excitement.

They both walked in silence with the occasional noises from Friend. Soon enough they arrived at their house which expanded after Phil escape from house arrest.

Ghostbur flew to the door opening it to see Tommy getting bonked in the head by Techno. "I see you caught him building another tower huh" Phil said entering the house. "What the fu-" Tommy said about to scream when he saw what Phil was holding. "Hush Tommy" Wilbur said also bonking him. "Why is he here...and unconscious?" Techno asked crossing his arms. 

"I'll tell you about it once I'm done warming him up...and maybe also get him some new clothes.." He paused adjusting Dream in his arms. Dream groans clutching Phil's shirt tighter.

Techno shook his head and then watched as his father goes upstairs carrying Dream. He follows him wondering why the green bastard was here.

Philza opens the door to the guest room which Ranboo normally uses cause he visits most of the time. Techno leans at the door frame as he watched Phil lay Dream down. Dream let out a small whine as Phil takes the green man's hand off his shirt. "Damn...I didn't think the god of this Server can be clingy" Techno remarks stopping himself from laughing.

Philza rolls his eyes as he placed a hand on Dream's forehead to see if has a fever. And surely enough he does. "So...what is he doing here?" Techno said ignoring the heavy sigh from his father "I honestly don't know we just found him sitting under a tree shivering" Philza replied picking up the mask "....with his mask" He continued placing it on the night stand.

Techno sighed "Tommy isn't gonna like this" he said. "I know" the older replied walking out of the room. Techno follows not after looking as the man on the bed he noticed the mask moved for a second but he brushed it off.

"Why is he here- What if he kills me!?" Tommy said buffering as Wilbur giggled running up to the room Dream is holding a bottle of water. "He's not gonna kill you.." Philza reassures him. Tommy sighs and then followed by a groan and he drags himself on the Couch near the fireplace and then screams in a pillow followed by profanities.

Techno groans not wanting to deal with more of Tommy's shit 'How did my retirement lead to this?' He thought sitting back on his chair. Phil shakes his head at his son's little tantrum and went upstairs to tend the sick man.

'let's just hope nothing to bad happens' He thought. He enters the room to see Wilbur talking to someone as he floats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this sorry if it feels confusing.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. Ghostbur helped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up. Phil takes care of him. And Ghostbur wants to make him happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter might become confusing....I wrote this at like 3 am cause insomnia is a bitch so it's a little short

Philza enters the room to see Wilbur talking to unconscious Dream. He sighed and tells Wilbur to shush. His son nods and sat quietly as Phil placed a wet cloth on Dream's forehead.

Dream groans and opened his eyes half lidded. Wilbur gasped "He's awake!" The ghost cheered but was hushed again by Phil. "How are you feeling?" Phza asked sitting down on the bed.

"Where am...I?" Dream asked his voice raspy. "Let's not worry about that..." The older said patting Dream who subconsciously leaned to the touch. "How did you end up here at the snow biome?" Wilbur asked as Phil makes Dream drink water.

"I....I was just at logstedshire... Running around....and- uh..." He coughs "I don't remember the rest...." He continued. Phil hums in understanding.

They sat in silence with the occasional hum from the sick man. Phil went back downstairs to inform his other two sons that Dream is awake. Wilbur then gave Dream some blue which turned into navy blue and then Midnight. Seconds later it shattered. "Oh...." Was the only thing Dream could say. Wilbur stared at the broken stone and then at Dream. "Why are you sad?" The ghost asked earning a head shake from Dream which caused him to feel nauseous.

Wilbur perked up remembering something. He flew over to the secret compartment behind some boxes in the closet and then pulls out a pig plushie with a small crown on its head. Dream looks at him curiously not speaking for his throat will just hurt. The ghost went back beside Dream and handed it to him "Niki made this with me! She said you might like it" and surely enough he did. After staring at it for a second he hugs it "thanks" he muttered falling back asleep.

Wilbur silently cheered accomplishing the little mission he made himself 'Make Dream happy!!' He thought about that on the spot and he was proud of it

He walked out of the room closing the door on his way out.

\--------&\------- (change POV)

"Why would Dream be at logstedshire anyway? He knew Tommy isn't there... Shouldn't he be like at L' Manburg or with Sapnap and George?" Techno asked sitting back on his chair arms crossed. "Either way I don't care" Tommy said playing with a pencil he stole from Wilbur.

"Oh come on Tommy" Wilbur said joining the group in the living room. "What!? He was the reason why I was exiled and the all the shit that's been happening to L' Manburg". Philza shook his head "Maybe...The butcher army is after him?" The older suggested "Cause you know Quakity is pretty pissed at Dream right now"

"Maybe... I'll go ask him!" Wilbur said being oblivious by the atmosphere around him. "No... Let's not ask him now.... We'll ask him when he gets better" The father said standing up "I'm gonna cook some dinner alright? And Tommy don't do anything rational" Phil warned.

"Yea...yea..I won't" The teen said....

But oh boy that little shit didn't listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed. The little pig plushie is a reference to that art in I found on insta I forgot their username sorry....but I'll add it when I find it


	5. Tommy is annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy goes to annoy Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Had a mental breakdown so it's short

Dream lays on the bed holding the plushie close to his chest. Now wearing something atleast dry (Phil got him changed). "Aww....the piggy is so cute!!" Ci said poking at it

Dream slightly smiled. "I know Niki and Will did a great job" He said leaning back his head slightly pounding. "It's a relief that someone found you..." Dream looks looks up at Ci "Yea.."

Ci tilted their head "Why do you seem like....you didn't want to be found..." They asked worriedly. Dream just shrugged.

"Hey Dream!" Ghostbur greeted entering the room. "WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Tommy yelled running into the room. Dream groans the pounding in his head turning into a headache. Wilbur bonks Tommy "Hey! What was that for?" The child asked. "Don't be rude!" The ghost simply said.

"Wow....he's annoying" Ci said sitting crisscross beside the bed watching the brothers bicker. "Tell me about it..." Dream mumbles burying his face in the plush. 

"No seriously what are you doing here?" The child asked pushing Wilbur away who just pouted. The green man shrugged weakly. Tommy sighed "You're a little bitch you know that right, I want to attack so much, but Phil might actually kill me" He said scratching the back of his neck chuckling awkwardly.

"Mmm..." Was Dream's only response. "Oh come on man, Say something!" Tommy complained. "Yea Do something" Ci said poking his cheek making him groan "I would if I wasn't feeling sick Ci!" Dream said forgetting the two other- Well the child and the ghost in the room

Ci pouted "Sick or not do something!!" They yelled "And I'm bored!!" They continued. "Oh come on don't start a tantrum now!" Dream said sitting up but groaned when a wave of dizziness hit him. "Dude....are you talking to yourself?" Tommy asked looking at him.

"What?" He said rubbing his face laying back down. Tommy rolled his eyes "Nevermind..." He said. "That's what I thought" Ci said crossing their arms huffing. Ghostbur floats above Dream giving him more blue. "You seem sad...is something bothering you?" The ghost said earning Tommy's attention.

Dream dryly laughed taking the transparent stones which turned Royal blue. "Maybe.." He muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try and write a longer chapter and maybe have someone come over to Techno's base. I'm thinking Puffy cause.
> 
> Parental purposes....


	6. Explaining Ci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just me explaining Ci

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be confusing but eh...I want to explain things without spoiling the ending

Ok so...someone asked if Ci is real

To answer that question....No Ci is not real...or atleast not entirely  
Ci is like a figment of Dream's imagination or atleast that's what he believe but he is also aware that they are not real. Juts like how I am aware that my imaginary friends are not

Getting confused yet? Ok let's continue

I based Ci from one of my imaginary friends. And as I said Ci is not entirely real.... They're like a ghost but Dream is the only one that sees them....Hence why he thinks they're his imaginary friend.  
We can call Ci a childhood ghost memory or the Ghost of Dream's childhood past.  
And as the story continues we'll get a reason to why they're there. We'll might even see a chapter in Ci's perspective.

Does Ci have a gender?

No they don't. I just use they/them for the sake of my sanity

Is Ci a child?

Yes they are

Can Ci touch things?

Yes, But only little stuff

Is Ci a ghost?

Maybe.

is Ci gonna stay?

for the sake of my tears, I'll see if they can

If you have any theories about Ci and Dream's relationship don't be shy and tell me. And if you want more explanation I'll be happy to tell.

And of course Ci is not an oc...they can be our character  
I don't want to claim Ci as my own.

You can DM me on my discord if you want to tell your theories just so if they're right others won't get spoiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My discord: Im still a mess#6319
> 
> Edit:  
> I was informed that I posted this so many times....I am so sorry my Laptop was glitching and I kept getting errors...I deleted them now


	7. Bunny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how to summarize this, Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I'm done with this chapter

It's been a week since Dream was found. Philza took care of him. Ghostbur and Ci keeping him company. Tommy occasionally annoying him and asking questions while Techno...Well just being Techno and doing his own stuff.  
  
  
"How are you feeling now?" Phil asked checking his temperature that seemed to subside. "Better than the pass few days....my throat hurts a little though but it's fine" Dream replied sitting on the bed. Phil nods and ruffled his hair out of habit. "If you want you could go down stairs" He said standing up straight "only if you want to" He continued placing some clothes on the night stand.  
  
  
Dream nods bouncing the plushie a little on his leg. "Ever since Wil gave that to you...you haven't really let go of it huh" Phil pointed out facing Dream who just shrugged "Well....No one really gives me presents....Other than..." Dream trailed off his eyes widened "PUFFY!!" He yelled slight panic in his voice making the man in front of him jump. "SHIT!! She must be worried sick about me" He said running a hand through his hair. "Puffy? The sheep hybrid?" Philza asked tilting his head. Dream nods looking down "Yea" He simply said standing up. "Why?" Phil asked again. Dream only shook his head picking up the clothes. Phil gave him a small smile and left the room to let him change.   
  
  
  
\----&\----   
  
  
Phil goes downstairs to see Techno scolding Tommy about the golden apples while Wilbur floats beside the fireplace strumming his guitar. "Boys Boys! Stop" He said pushing the two away from each other.   
  
Techno rolled his eyes crossing his arms as Phil scolds Tommy. In the corner of his eyes he sees Dream half way down the stairs looking Philza's wings. The Piglin hybrid raised a brow as Dreams creept closer towards the wings his mask pushed to the side of his face revealing an Emerald green eye.  
  
  
Without hesitation Dream pressed his face on to the wing. Techno covered his mouth stopping himself from laughing as Phil flinched He looks behind him to see Dream rubbing his face against his wing. "Dream? what..." He trailed off as Dream started....Purring? "are...are you Purring?" The man asked.  
  
  
Dream's eyes shot open as he stood up straight. "No I wasn't!!" He said. Techno couldn't hold it any longer as he started to double over laughing.   
  
  
Tommy stood dumbfounded 'I can't believe this was the same guy that everyone feared..' he thought watching Dream continuing to play with Philza's wing.

  
  
Noticing that his mask was almost off. His green eye was visible and free for them to see. Freckles lits up his face. Techno noticed a scare on his neck but brushed it off. He was wearing a blue hoodie. the hood down whilst the pig plush rested on it. His hair was tied in a low pony tail that went over his shoulder. and he wasn't wearing his usual skin tight sleeveless turtleneck under the hoodie.  
  
  
"staring is rude" Dream said snapping the two out of their trance. Tommy grumbled crossing his arms. Techno sat down picking up a book on the coffee table.  
  
  
Ghostbur giggled and floated over to Dream. "Hi Ghostbur" Dream greeted rather cheerfully. "How are you feeling?" The ghost asked. Dream shrugged in respons "a liitle better I guess" Ghostbur grinned "wanna go do something? it's kinda boring with these old people and that child" the ghost said laughing as Tommy let out some offended noises. Dream glanced at Ci who just shrugged.  
  
  
  
"sure I guess..." He responded looking back at Ghostbur who cheered "Let's go!!" The ghost yelled dragging Dream outside grabbing his cloak on the way out. "DON'T GO FAR OFF" they heard Philza yell.   
  
  
\----&\----   
  
  
  
"are you sure we could leave those two alone?" Techno asked leaning back closing his book. "Yea I think so...I mean Dreamm is pretty responssible" Philza sait sitting down on his chair. "no he isn't" Tommy said snickering. "What?" Phil raised a brow.  
  
"Mans may be powerful but damn he jumps around....A lot" Tommy said shaking his head in slight amusement. "ah...Should I be worried?" The father asked Techno. "maybe" The hybrid simply answered with a shrug.   
  
  
\---&\---  
  
  
  
Ghostbur grabbed friend and flew around. Dream follows him humming.   
  
"So what do you wanna do?" The ghost asked earning a shrug from Dream. "I dunno...I don't normally Play" He said. "even when you were a kid?" Ghostbur asked jokingly, "No not really, I wasn't allowed to do anything else" was a response the ghost didn't expect.  
  
"REALLY!?" Ghostbur said turning to Dream. "yea...Why are you so surprised?" The masked man said twirling a flower on his fingers. "Oh look a BUNNY!!" Dream said suddenly, changing the subject. "BUNNYYYYYYY!!!!!!" Ci yelled excitedly. They both ran to it. which surprisingly didn't run away. Dream crouched in front of it and picked it up gently. The bunny's nose moved up and down sniffing the admin. "Awwww...It's so cute!!" Ci squealed petting it. "I know!!" Dream said grinning. Ghostbur floated over to them and smiled. Dream cradled it in his arms.   
  
He grinned "I wanna keep it" Dream said, The ghost nodded excitedly "Let's show Phil" He said.   
  
They both went back cooing at the animal. Ci giggled _'Just a few more days'_ They thought following the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be a lot slower cause classes will start soon again.
> 
> I hope this isn't confusing


	8. Small Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wrote this cause....I dunno I just did
> 
> You can skip this chapter if you want

"You want to what?" The father asked looking at the two. "Keep the bunny!" Ghostbur said excitedly whilst Dream cradles it in his arms. Techno sighed "we can't keep another pet" He said sternly. Ghostbur gave him the puppy eyes, Phil may fall for it but Techno doesn't.

Dream smirked and moved his mask to the side but kept the left eye covered. He looked up at the Piglin Hybrid and gave him the rarest puppy eye. Techno tried to avoid it but dude....it's tempting. Techno may have a heart of stone but Dream made it soft.

Techno sighed in surrender, "Fine...but be resposible with it" He said crossing his arms.

Ghostbur and Dream looked at each other and then bolted to Guest room now basically owned by Dream.

"are you sure we could trust them with that?" Phil asked worried. "relax old man they'll be fine" Tommy said waving his hand around whilst writting something on a book, Probably How to sex 3.

\----&\----

"Night Tommy" Phil said closing the door. He walked down the hallway but stopped when he heard giggling in Dream's room. 

"Hey kid?" He opened the door to see Dream sitting on the bed the bunny laying beside him. "Lights out..It's getting late" The older said walking over to him.

"yea yea" Dream said laying down. Ci watched as Phil leave, They floated over to Dream who smiled at them "Night Ci" He said. 

"night night Dreamie" They said sitting back down. they looked out the window seemingly waiting for something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you read this chapter then GREAT...Hehehe love y'all


	9. Ci's little adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci goes somewhere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I've done it!! I stayed up all night thinking through this

Ci stood up from her position on the floor. They glanced at Dream who is sleeping peacefully. They smiled and floated out of the room phasing through the door. They went downstairs to see the door open.  
  


They raised a brow and walked outside, It's about 1:00 in the morning so it's colder than normal. Philza sat on the stairs face buried in his hands. Ci wanted to talk to him, They wanted to help, But they can't so They just sighed. and continued their way to the nether portal near by.  
  
  


They floated over the coblestone path looking around the helish place.  
  


Ci hurried their pace and went to the main portal. They flew pass the community house. They went further away from the smp. Ci's eyes darted around seemingly looking for something.  
  


\----&\----

it was right about 5 in the morning when they reached their destination. They looked around the ruined village. Houses were burned to the ground, There were craters on the ground, and some old tnt lying around. some swords and arrows were pierced through the ground. The village flag landed in front of Ci.  
  


They shakily sighed and floated over to a house, It was almost still intact, They entered the house.  
  


Ci looked around seeing dried blood that looked like dirt if it weren't for the smell. The ceiling creaked. and fell, they jumped to the side out of instinct but it just phased through them.  
  


They sighed and flew upstairs, glass laid around the floor, some ripped pictures and books scattered around. They picked up the only book still intact, it has enchantments on it or more on a spell.  
  


Ci walked over to the destroyed chest and lifted up some of the wood. under it is a locket, it was almost broken but still has the photo inside. they put it in the book and flew down.  
  


They looked around one more time and left the house, as they were flying they snatched up the flag folding it in the air and placed it between their chest and the book.  
  


Ci flew faster wanting to get back right before Dream wakes up. it was 7 am when they reached the community house. Most of the people were there.  


"Where do you think Dream went?" Ci stopped in their tracks and hid behind somewhere. "Where ever he is I hope he's dead" Quakity said swinging around his sword. "And if he isn't...Shit's gonna become a manhunt" He said bitterly. "I'll hunt him down until the ends of this world and I'll make sure he doesn't see the light of day" He continued.   
  


Ci glared at him they then looked through their inventory and pulled out a splash potion of weekness. Withought hesitation they threw it at the group, purposely missing Ranboo.  
  


The group yelped in surprise, Quakity dropping his sword. Ci giggled as they flew away hearing the group's yelling.  
  


\---&\---  
  


It was around 8:30 when they got back. Which means Dream was already awake. They went through the window phasing through it. Ci looked around they sighed in relief seeing Dream not there. _'Probably sparring with the pig man'_ They thought as they wrapped the book in the flag.  
  


They placed it on Dream's night stand under some more books.  
  


Ci smiled taking off their mask. Dull green eyes looked down at the wrapped up book with sadness in their eyes. _"Just a few more days"_ They said putting the mask back on and went to where ever Dream is.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a major plot point tbh....i'm gonna build up the plot point at this point
> 
> NOW I KNOW THE PERFECT ANGST TO GO WITH IT

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is short and if there is any misspellings or any bad grammars I apologise English isnt really my first language
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated thank you!


End file.
